


Winchester Addiction

by InsomniacFlower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confession, Drunk Dean, M/M, Pie and more pie, Sam Ships It, eventually i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacFlower/pseuds/InsomniacFlower
Summary: Castiel decides it's time to make a move towards the elder Winchester, so he asks Sammy for help.What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

If you asked Dean Winchester about his relationship with an angel of the lord, Castiel. You would receive only a short answer that was always sweet to the point.

"Brothers, he's like a brother to me. Nothing more nothing less, happy?" And that was that, he never answered further questions if you asked him and no matter how hard you poked and pried at the hunter he wouldn't pop. That man was more stubborn than an old christian lady at the nearest church on the street sitting in the front row, but if you asked the angel about his hunter Castiel would suddenly have to take care of business elsewhere. And if you went over and asked the younger hunter Sam Winchester he would tell you about his silent begs for them to quit 'eye fucking' one another and for them to just admit their feelings, the young one knew what was truly happening because one night while the bunker was quiet, Castiel decided it was the perfect time to ask am for help to get to the older Winchester. And with that, Catiels move to Sam was suddenly appearing on his knees on top of Sam while he was asleep. Scaring the living fuck out of the innocent Winchester.

"Psst..Sam" Castiel said. Sam groaned in response still asleep, Castiel furrowed his brow and shook Sam lightly. "Sam.." He repeated, Sam rubbed his eyes and opened them slowly. Jumping out from under the blanket suddenly holding the angel down by his throat with a knife to his neck, "What the hell man!!" Sam whispered yelled to Castiel releasing his grip from the angel. Castiel just simply tilted his head to the side, "Crowley..is 'what the hell' if that is what you are referring to" Sam rolled his eyes at the angel and got up offering a hand to Castiel. Castiel ignored the offer and got up on his own, "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Sam asked. Castiel looked confused at the Winchester

"I am an Angel Sam, I do not require sleep. Remember?" Castiel explained to Sam. Sam nodded forgetting silently calling himself stupid for forgetting such a simple thing about his friend. Sam put the knife back under his pillow and returned to face his friend, "So...Why did you wake me up again?" Sam questioned. Castiel became flustered and looked to the side thinking of how to properly state his question. "Spit it out Cas!" Sam was growing irritated. Castiel looked taken back from the sudden outburst but raised his hands in defense then lowering them and putting his gaze on Sam.

"You know im not good with feelings Sam"

"Right..?"

"But I was wondering if you could offer your assistance in getting Dean to "notice me" as you humans call it." Castiel said doing the air quotes when he spoke the one part, Sam held back some laughter from knowing that his angel friend was so confused about his feelings towards his brother but was now trying to make a move. Castiel noticed the expression upon Sam and put his hands on his hips like a dissatisfied wife. "My people skills are 'rusty' " explained Castiel, now him becoming the irritated one in the conversation. It was Sam's turn to hold his hands up in defense, "Sorry man, I just think it's funny that you're finally making a move on my brother. But sure, I'll help you".You'd expect Castiel to become excited that Sam was helping him to get his crush to notice him but Castiel's face remained his normal resting bitch face. The two now sat in awkward silence, It was Castiel who decided to break it.

"So what do I do?" He asked. Sam looked to go deep in thought, thinking of all the things that his friend could do to get his brothers attention. It took a moment to think of all the possible things that Castiel could do. And then it hit him like a train.

"Pie" Sam said. Castiel looked confused as ever, "Pie" He echoed but in a more confused tone. Sam nodded and then plastered a grin on his face, knowing just how his brother will react. "Better yet" Sam added, "Homemade pie".

Castiel looked like he was going to die of confusion, "But Sam, I do not know how to bake".

"I can fix that" Sam said, he walked around his bed and looked over a small shelf beside it. Scanning each book carefully until he found what he was looking for, "Gotcha!" Sam pulled out a small worn cook book from his tiny shelf. Before Sam could turn back around Castiel was already his side studying the book he held in his hands very closely as if it were another tablet. Sam offered the small book to Castiel after opening to a recipe quickly, the pages were pale and smooth but were obvious of age and the letters were large and bold in red ink so they were noticeable to whom they concerned. Castiel ran his index finger down the page carefully scanning every other few words, “Homemade cherry Pie?..” He read aloud. Sam nodded and leaned closer to Castiel to get a better look at the recipe.

 

“It’s a simple recipe for a homemade pie Cas, Should be easy enough” Sam explained. Castiel nodded in response to Sam’s answer scanning the book quietly once more then lifting his head to look at Sam, His ocean blue eyes focused on Sam’s large brown eyes.

 

“Thank you Sam” Castiel said, giving a small nod along with his verbal thank you. Sam only grinned and put his hand on the angels shoulder, “Dont worry abo-” Sam began to tell him but by time he blinked again, Castiel was gone and off to gather the materials he needed to make Dean a pie. Sam put a hand on his hip and with the other he rubbed the bridge between his eyes tiredly shaking his head, a small grin painting his face. Sam Winchester could honestly explain to you how curious he was to find out how his advice and help would turn out with Castiel and his older brother, A series of scenarios played through his tired brain. Both good and bad ones flooded his thinking space as he climbed back in to his bed pulling the blankets up to cover him once more tucking him under the safety of warmth of his blankets. He thought about the situation once more in his head then sighed contently closing his eyes, soon creating a rhythmically breathing rate as he slept once more. The grin still painted but now tiredly painted on his face.

 

The morning soon made itself known quicker than anyone wanted it to, it was a very quiet morning among the bunker. Unless of course you counted Dean’s loud snoring down the hall. Sam opened his bedroom door and padded down the hall to the small kitchen they had only to find a frantic Castiel covered in many cooking materials, some of them which he couldn’t identify off the top of his head right away. Castiel has dough in his two hands shaped in the form of a small ball with many experimental puncture marks covering the top layer of it, the angel was simply holding the dough up to his eye level and stared at it like it was an enemy he’s never faced before. Past the anger in the blue eyes contained a small pit of confusion. Which surprised Sam because didn’t angels never truly feel human emotions?Or do they sometimes feel them but dont show it because they don’t know how to identify them? Sure Angels acted like robots but they weren’t truly a machine, they were human just like the brothers but they contained a few extra kinks to them, like wings and powers from God. At least that’s what he thought, Sam made a mental note to himself to do more research on angels in the library later when he had the time. But for now, he had to help Castiel solve his problem with the cooking material in his hands. Sam carefully approached the angel,

“Need some help?” Sam asked kindly. Castiel turned his gaze to Sam and looked at him as if he just saved his life once more, he nodded quickly and presented the dough to Sam like a small child and then puncturing another hole on the top of it, sam sighed and took the dough from Castiel’s hands and laid it on the table. Sam grabbed some flour and sprinkled it over the dough and begin to flatten it down flipping it over every now and then to get it even on both sides. Castiel watched curiously as Sam showed him how to flatten the dough properly, out of curiosity Castiel had to ask the question buzzing in his head, “Where did you learn to do that?”. Sam only smiled to himself for a moment then spoke softly, “I learned it from Dean, he said he learned it from our mother but I always secretly called bull. I think when our dad left us for long periods of time he would learn to cook while I was at school” and with those words Castiel seemed to be surprised because, Dean. Dean winchester, a man who didn’t enjoy chick flick moments and wasn’t sappy and who drank liquor like his liver was his worst enemy. Of all people, learned how to handle dough? The thought made Castiel even more surprised but he shook it off after a minute. Sam soon finished the dough and dropped it down back on the table, “There you go Cas, all you have to do is cut and place it. Then bake it for however long it takes” he finished with a nod then clasped his hands together rocking on his heels one quick time before leaving Castiel to his own once more. Castiel turned to look at the dough and glared at it, ice in his eyes. Castiel approaches it slowly and grabs a knife nearby his cooking supplies not breaking eye contact with the now flattened dough in front of him.

“Alright ‘dough’..I have faced demons,rebelled against heaven, and even fought my own brothers and sisters above. YOU will not defeat me..” and with that Castiel started from the top and cut in to it, “I am..truly sorry” he cut the knife deeper and slowly began to cut the dough into strips. After a few cuts and confused cutting angles of inexperienced cooking he finally got it done in less than 20 minutes, his tanned hands now covered in cuts and wrapped in large hunks of paper towel as ‘bandages’ he places the dough strips on to the uncooked pie very carefully trying to make it as perfect as he could for Dean. His Dean. The man he raised from hell who took care of him even is now cooking a pie for his hunter as a sign of what humans would call ‘affection’ as Castiel said doing the air quotes with it every time he spoke the word. After placing the dough strips on the pie he looked around and spotted the oven and opened it cautiously a wave of heat greeting him as he bent over and looked inside of it, standing straight up again he grabbed the pie and placed it inside the oven, burning his fingers. Castiel yelped pulling away and shutting the oven quickly and backing away from it both hurt and angrily. Standing in the corner of the kitchen still in shock of what happened he felt tears swell up in his eyes, he held on to his burnt hand carefully not breaking his gaze from the oven.

“Why must you attack me?..” He asked it, waiting for a response he remained where he stood. When Castiel received no answer he made a small ‘hmph’ noise and set a timer to what the book had read and watched it tick at a agonizing pace so it seemed to be. But the angel would wait for hours for Dean Winchester, he felt his face heat at the thought of his beautiful hunter, as his thoughts roamed so did the aroma of cherry pie filling the room and spreading through the bunker. Every was going to go great.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel seemed to doze off while waiting for the pie to get done, the aroma of cherry pie spread itself through the bunker like a disease. Every few minutes Castiel would raise his head from his arms to make sure Dean wasn't in sight, the pie was supposed to be a surprise. But when you were staying with two hunters then nothing seemed to be a surprise to them anymore. They always seemed to find out one way or another about what was happening behind closed doors. The world seemed to read Castiels mind, the timer for the pie went off and pierced the inside of his ears. To him the sound was horrid, he wanted it to stop immediately. So he got up and quickly paced towards the time and threw it somewhere down the hall nearby, mumbling under his breath about how human devices were confusing and never made sense to him.  
Castiel grabbed a nearby oven mit, the one he had used before. Slipping it on to his hand, the soft fabric on the inside hugging his hand comfortably like a small animal. Opening the oven, heat rushed to his face making him wince from the sudden temperature change. After blinking a few times to get his eyes back in to focus he reached his hand I side the oven and pulled out the pie. The sight of it filled Castiel with pride, he had officially baked successfully on his first attempt with Sam's help of course. He set the tin on top of the counter carefully not to break any of the crust on the side or on the bottom. He treated to fresh dessert as if it were made of a delicate glass. He smiled at the sight of his work, carefully removing the glove and tossing it to the side. Castiel examined the pie, it's cherry filling staining the golden crust that water now shiny from being baked with a thin layer of butter on top of it. Beautiful he thought.  
"Something smells delicious!" Came a slurred voice from outside the kitchen. Castiel almost jumped through the roof at the sudden surprise. Castiel whipped his head around only to see the one and only great Dean Winchester. His eyes softened at the sight of his hunter before him, he was truly a beautiful man. Dean was holding a beer bottle lazily in his left hand, his posture limp but stable only enough to hold him self up so he wouldn't land face first in to the floor underneath of him. His green eyes faded and drooping slightly from intoxication. This was nothing new to Castiel, he had seen Dean get drunk far more times than he could remember. It was like Dean had a gruge against his body for the amount of alcohol he consumed in a day. Castiel used his body as a shield to cover the pie, "Dean your drunk" Castiel said, his voice low like usual. Dean only laughed and threw his hands up in defense and lucky not the alcohol with it. "And you're an angel" Dean replied causing Castiel to shift embarrassed. A slight blush rising upon his face, his feet shuffled slightly to posture his body to hide the pie better. Dean seemed to notice because he leaned to the side to try and get a better look at what was behind Castiel. Dean's eyes suddenly got serious along with his tone, now low like Castiels.  
"You're also hiding something from me" he said. Castiels eyes widened slightly, Dean made his way over to Castiel. Castiel straighted up and puffed his chest out slightly in defense "I am not.." he replied. Dean cocked and eyebrow and tried to push Castiel out of the way to get a good look behind him. Castiel only shifted an inch, determined not let Dean see the pie. It would run the surprise, His eyes narrowed slightly at Dean. The hunters eyes suddenly closed, he dropped the Bottle and began to fall frontwards towards Castiel. Castiel, an angel and warrior of the Lord was not prepared to for the drunk man to fall against his chest fast asleep, the beer bottle now shattered and the remaining liquid now spread along the kitchen floor. Castiel put his hands up, wrapped them around Dean's torso to keep him up. His breath hot against the crook of his neck, his short hair grazing his jaw gently. The smell of alcohol warding off of him strongly.  
Castiel stood there in his own silence,Snoring being the only sound in the room between the both of them. Sam suddenly rushed in, stepping on a piece of glass in the process lifting his injured foot to avoid picking up any more glass. He had a knife in his hand ready for whatever he thought he had to face, "Dean? Castiel? Are you two alri-" he stopped mid sentence, observing the sight before him off Castiel holding his drunk brother in his arms protectively. Castiel made eye contact with Sam. Sam lowered his defense, trying to put together what happened between the two men.  
"Hello Sam" Castiel said, breaking the silence between them. Sam raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the angel and his brother, Castiel cleared his throat and looked down at Dean, "Dean seemed to of consumed too much alcohol, and is now intoxicated  to the point where he passed out upon me". Sam bit his lip and looked away to avoid laughter, "Normal Dean" Sam said and made his way over to Castiel and his brother careful to avoid stepping on the rest of the shattered glass. The kitchen reeked of alcohol now, but it didn't phase either of them. Sam swing Dean's arm over his shoulder and hoisted him up. Making Dean grunt in disapproval, his eyes fluttering open slightly to see Sam helping him up. Sam walked Dean to the door of the kitchen, "Let's get you to your room" said the younger Winchester. Dean turned his head lazily to look at Castiel and whined like a small child who didn't get their ice cream how they wanted. "But..I wanna stay with Cash.." Dean mumbled. Castiel remained unphased by the situation, he seemed to teleport to Dean in an instant. Placing two fingers upon the older Winchester's forhead whispering softly, "I'm here Dean..Now dream and heal carefully". Sam smirked walking his now asleep sibling to his room, the weight seeming to pull him down every now and then down the hall. Castiel remained in place, turning to check upon the pie. Still steaming, and still perfect. 

~~

The next morning, the cold mattress soothed Dean's body when he awoke. His bare skin upon the cool sheets beneath him. He couldn't remember a think except the scent of cherry pie, his mouth watered at the thought. He placed both hands beside him and hoisted himself up to scan around the room, peaceful and quiet. It was about as peaceful as it got for him, no demons or monsters to interrupt his slumber in the night. The worst thing that bothered him in his sleep were his nightmares of losing Sam or Castiel due to a case. It was the only thing that gave the elder Winchester goosebumps upon his freckled skin. Shaking the thought from his head he got himself in to a sitting position on to the end of the bed and rubbed a hand across his tired face. He then heard a creak in the hallway, the noise startling him ever so slightly, the noise seemed to be getting closer to his bedroom door. Very quietly Dean pulled his trusty pistol from under his pillow, cocking it as quietly as he good and aimed it at the door. Whatever the thing was, it had reached his door. Dean put his finger on the trigger and waited, nothing happened. The fluttering of wings dropped his focus and scared the living hell out of him. 

"Hello Dean" came a voice.

Cas.

Dean dropped the gun and looked at the angel behind him, glaring. "Damnit Cas I could of shot you!" He said clearly irritated. Castiel only tilted his head in confusion squinting his eyes slightly, "It would of done nothing Dean, I am an angel. You can't hurt me" Castiel responded. Dean only grumbled in response and whispered, "we need to put a bell on you..". Castiel tilted his head more in confusion, "What would a bell do?" He asked. Dean rolled his eyes and flopped back on to his mattress.

"Damn Angel" he grumbled.  _But he's mine_ Dean thought, he shook the thought from his head quickly. Dean Winchester, demon killer and Angel defender, staking vampires and shooting werewolves with silver bullets. Was definitely NOT gay for his angel companion.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you upset with me Dean?" Castiel asks softly, walking closer to the older Winchester to try and bring him some comfort. Dean looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with Castiel, the piercing green eyes burning in to blue. Those eyes made Castiel root to the spot, tensing up trying to hide it by finding sudden interested with the walls before him in Dean's room. The silence builds some tension between them until the older Winchester let's out a sigh through his nose and hoisted himself from his mattress, stretching his worn out muscles his shirt lifting slightly not caring that Castiel was still in the room.

Risking a glance, Castiel examined Dean. The tan skin shining from the dinner light above them in his room, freshly toned muscles from recent hunts. Freckles that danced their way down his back, his back arching slightly as he reached above his head stretching to release their tension from the sudden scare. Dean jaw locking slightly as he stiffened to hold his posture, the emeralds for eyes disappearing behind his eye lids when he scrunched his face up. It left Castiel in awe to the point he hadn't realized he zoned out until Dean cleared his throat.

"Cas, buddy? You good?" He asked, letting his arms fall back to his sides. Castiel blinked once, twice to regain focus. His mouth opening then shutting again trying to form words for a response. But Dean only raised an eye brow at him and Castiel could of sworn he seem Dean's mouth quirk up in to a small smirk. This man truly made him weak, god forbid anything happen to this beautiful man. Castiel decided to keep his mouth closed, his lips rubbing against one another while he thought of what to do.

"Good talk, I thought you were about to catch flies for a moment" Dean said, chuckling at his own joke he swing his arms behind him only to bring them back and clap them together, eye brows raised slightly ready to start a new topic with the angel. 

"But..I didn't say anything" replied Castiel, his head tilting more. Dean lowered his eye brows and rolled his eyes, "I know, it's what people say when they don't get a reply" the older Winchester explained. Castiel simply nodded going along with it, Dean patted his shoulder lightly.

"Let's head out, Sammy's probably waiting for us" Dean said, now making his way to the door of his bedroom, "Ya comin'?" He asked. The angel nodded and followed his hunter. Letting Dean lead him in to the war room to find Sam reading. 

"Whatcha reading Samantha?" Dean asked sitting down and rolling himself in a chair towards his brother. Sam rolled his eyes and closed the book slightly, keeping his index finger on the page he was on. "A book, not like you would know what that is" he replied smirking slightly at his remark. Sam received a bitch face from his brother and leaned back in to his chair. "Remember Sammy, I went to Highschool too ya know". It was Sam's turn to return the bitch face to his brother, "Dean, you were there for only for a week and I never saw you in the library ONCE" Sam finished extending the last word for a second. Dean glared at his younger brother then turned his attention back to Castiel who was just standing there and had listened to the brothers conversation.

"So, did you guys have any sort of school?" Dean asked the angel, Castiel thought for a moment down warding his gaze to the floor. After a moment he returned his eyes back to Dean. 

"Well, he did train for years and years. Does that so happen to count?" Was Castiel's reply, Dean only shook his head and spun his chair around. Sam shrugged and reopened his book to continue his page.  _Its going to be a long day_ , thought Dean. Sam closed his book, saving his page and set it to the side. He reached over the table and grabbed his laptop, opening it and clicking on to several pages of typed up notes and news reports. 

"Whole you guys were gone, I found a couple cases. But I wanted to wait and ask which one you guys were up for" he stated. Dean sat up in his chair and rolled beside his brother looking at the laptop screen.

"What do we got this time? Demons? Witches? Werewolves? Vampire nest?" Dean asked resting his arm upon the table. Sam clicked on one more tab then nodded, "Werewolves". Dean groaned and flopped back in to his chair, Castiel appeared behind the two brothers and examined the newspaper before him on the screen.

            _ **Several Citizens Missing due to Kidnapping**_

_To what it seems, several citizens of Last Vegas, Nevada are missing due to Kidnapping in the area. From research and investigation on the matter police stations have come to the answer that a total of now 5 residents are missing. Police have no further information on who the kidnappers may be but are trying to figure that out as soon as possible. Families and friends of the victims have been notified to keep a look out in the area for caution if they make any appearance through the week somehow. The sixth victim from the kidnapping had been found beside a nearby gas station bruised with several punctures to the arms and neck areas. The victim was announced alive but in critical condition due to blood loss. When the victim awoke he refused to answer any further questions from investigators._

_Police have informed several nearby neighborhoods of a now labeled curfew for minors and other residents for their safety. Police also asked for residents to report in if any suspicious behavior is seen in the area..._

Castiel stopped reading, and took a step back from the brothers. Dean took this chance to stand and make his way toward his room once more, "Well, that's our cue to hit the road. We're going to Vegas baby!" He said throwing a fist up in to the air, Sam sighed and caught up with his brother to help pack for the trip. Castiel helped with what he could and waited patiently for when he couldn't help. The packing took some delays from which Castiel had gotten his hands on a loaded firearm trying to help put it in the bag but accidentally causing it to fire and knock a nearby portrait off the wall causing Dean to politely tell him to keep his feathery ass in the corner and let him and Sam finish the rest. Castiel nodded and remained in the exact corner for what seemed to be hours until finally Dean and Sam told him to come with them because they were ready to leave. 

"I'll be right behind you" Castiel said, the brothers gave their angel a suspicious look before shrugging and walking to the Impala and packing their things safely in the back seat. Castiel quickly grabbed a bag of his own and packed several things, he grabbed whatever he could find. Grabbing some of Dean's shirts and jeans from a nearby pile in his room not caring if they had been dirty or not, he also grabbed a picture of a been he had kept for his own feeling of comfort, and finally he grabbed the pie from the kitchen, wrapping it aluminum foil clumsily and tossing it in to a plastic bag then putting it in to his duffle. Finally satisfied he went to the Impala and packed his own bag in the backseat. Seating himself upon the leather, the brothers already in their seats ready to go.

"Shut your door Cas, and..what did you even bring?" Dean had told him, Castiel shut his door and began to answer Dean's question but was cut off by Dean raising his hand slightly to silence him. 

"You know what? Whatever, don't wanna know what you got" Dean told him, Castiel simply nodded in response. Dean started the car and now they were officially on their way to Las Vegas for the case. The cherry pie riding along with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT! I finished updating this chapter! Castiel managed to bring the pie with him for Dean, Dean still has no clue. What will happen when they reach their destination?


	4. Chapter 4

The ride to Las Vegas was long,tiring, and mostly irritating. Sam and Dean would bicker in the Impala at one another for something not being done to ones satisfaction point. Castiel would scrunch up his noes at the fighting between the two, conflict had always bothered him in some ways but he had learned to get used to it. To cope with it he would stare out the windows on the trip, studying each curve of the land before him. He would watch the wild animals graze the grass, and leave dry spots when they had finished. 

The sense of simple satisfaction in the animals made his day. Also along the ride Castiel would smile softly to himself at each bump they hit in the road like a small child on a roller coaster would. A sense of lightness would fill his belly with each one they hit. The road seemed to go on forever to him, each turn only bringing more of the dark pavement for then to drive on. Along the way the three men would make pit stops at small gas stations to use the restroom or to buy food and drinks. Sam had to stop his brother several times from buying a case of beer, he would say it was against the law. Dean would respond with a stupid comeback That would only make his younger brother roll his eyes. On each occasion people around would stare at them, the two would brush it off easily. They were use to being stared at by people around them because the Winchester's weren't exactly the every day people you see trot in to a gas station. Especially if one of them had a bloodstain across their shirt.  _Dean_.

When the three hit the road again, Dean blasted his music to the deafening point yelling each word to the song while thumping his thing on the steering wheel. Sam covered his ears looking at Dean with high disapproval, but that only made Dean grin wider. Head banging along with the beat of the song and continuing to yell at the top of his lungs got stares from nearby drivers who would either shake their head like Sam did or rock along and support it whole heatedly. 

When Dean began to play the sixth song of the day, the sun was starting to get low. "Let's find a motel!" Sam yelled to his brother in Hope of Dean hearing him clearly, Dean only squinted his eyes. He heard Sam's voice but couldn't make out the words, " _What_?!" Dean shouted back, Sam let his head fall on the head rest of the seat in annoyance. " _I said! You know wha-_ " Sam reached over and turned off the radio, Dean whined at the loss of his song. "Hey man, not cool to turn off a man's favorite song" Dean told him, Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, you couldn't hear me so what do you expect?" Dean shrugged at the comment. "Anyways, what did you say?" He asked.

"I said, let's find a motel" Sam replied. 

~~~

Soon pulling up to a motel, the sign for check in was blinking lazily wanting to give out. The doors for the rooms were cracked slightly from what seemed to be the cause of past conflict, Castiel caught a few roaches making a run for along the lounge floor. The man who checked them in seemed to be on his way out, an oxygen mask hung around his face loosely, the loud sounds of the tank filling the small room with it's struggle to press the oxygen out to the man. Sam gave a worried glance as Dean took the room key quickly from the old man and hoisting his duffle bag on to his shoulder making his way up the stairs. Sam copied Dean's move and followed closely behind, Castiel lurked behind them holding his own bag.

When the three reached their room, it seemed as if a forest began growing in there. The floor boards were soft and creaked beneath each step they took, old pictures hung upon the wall and didn't seem to be dusted for what seemed like decades. The once pure white sheets,blankets and pillows upon the two beds became a faint yellow color from so much use. Sam scrunched up his noes at the smell warding off the beds.

"What died in here?" Dean asked coughing uncomfortably. This comment made Castiel become worried. Dean noticed the angels face and held his hands up in defense before dropping his duffle on to one of the beds.

"It's just an expression Cas, nothing really died in here." Dean said, Castiel's expression softened as the reassurance. He dropped his bag on to the couch in the room. That's when Sam made a sound of disgust from the small kitchen, "Oh God, there's beer in here that spilled".

Dean perked up and walked behind Sam, peeking in the fridge to see if there were any unopened bottles left. The smell of spilt beer abusing his nostrils, he rubbed his noes spotting an extra case of unopened bottles.

"Bingo" he mumbled, pushing Sam out of the way and grabbing one popping open the tab and taking a big swig from it. Smacking his lips in appreciation after pulling off of the neck of the bottle, Sam stared at him in disbelief but ended up grabbing one for himself sitting at the table pulling his laptop from his bag and opening it. Cas seemed hesitant on grabbing one, so Dean did it for him opening it and handing it to him. Castiel took his carefully and sniffed the bottle, holding it away from his noes grossed out at the smell.

"Oh come on, relax. Take a sip of it, not hard" Dean told him, Castiel eyed Dean skeptically. Dean held up his bottle as a form of encouragement, Castiel gave in slowly wrapping his lip on the top of the bottle tilting it back slightly to get a taste of the cold liquid. Beer splashed the inside of his mouth, burning it. He forced himself to swallow the bitter little, the scorch of it burning his throat. Castiel could feel it hit his stomach. The sensation was odd, but it was seemingly pleasing to him.

He removed his lips from the bottle and studied it, trying to decide weither he liked it or not. He came to desicion that he was iffy on it for now, and it was his first time drinking a beer. So he really didn't know how to exactly feel.

"See? Easy as pie" Dean told him, a small smile on his lips. Castiel looked at him and mirrored it slightly, the older Winchester walked off to continue his night. And as the night grew on, the three became more relaxed. Dean ended up passing out first while Sam continued his research for a few more hours before passing out himself, as the brothers slept Castiel got in to his own bag and pulled out the pie carefully placing it upon the table so in the morning Dean would have a surprise, he would have to thank Sam once again for helping him out on baking. Castiel fixed the posture of the baked good several different times before being fully satisfied. He wanted it to be perfect for Dean.

Finishing his work Castiel laid himself on the couch, the springs of it poking his back uncomfortably. He shifted until he got a good position for himself to relax in, the fabric of the couch made his skin scratchy. Red marks for in and fading as he itched a few good times, he stared at the ceiling studying patterns in to his mind. His thoughts running wild before him, and soon enough he drifted on in to the night within himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this chapter is also shorter, but to make it up to y'all how do you feel about a little fluff in the next chapter? The relationship now begins to build more in to what you guys have been waiting for oh so patiently so please bear with me. I've been struggling to just not let smut happen in chapter one and two. What will happen between the two?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 847 reads?!?! Holy moly guys, I'm speechless and can't thank you enough. I won't give up on this story I promise. I'm dedicated.

 

The sun sneaked it's way through the curtains of the motel room, opening the eyes of the oldest Winchester only to be greeted by it's blinding light and the aroma of something burning mixed with something absolutely mouth watering. He raised his hand over his eyes to block the light, pulling off the covers with his free hand and swinging one leg at a time over the edge of the bed, rubbing his left eye with the hell of his hand tiredly. The aroma made itself know more since he got up, standing up he adjusted his shirt and went to find the smell.  
Castiel stood in the kitchen, trying his best to multitask. Frying bacon in a pan on the stove and trying to save toast from burning from the toaster, Dean squinted his eyes at the sight. Castiel didnt notice Dean until he cleared his throat making him jump and causing him to burn himself upon the bacon pan. Castiel hissed at the contact and held his hand looking up at Dean trying to hide his newly caused pain. He seemed to have a tendency to burn himself within these interactions.  
"Hello Dean" Castiel said, nodding his head towards him. Dean nodded back and made his way over to Cas, "You okay?" Dean asked the angel. Castiel nodded and gently poked the injured area only to wince slightly once more.  
"I'm fine Dean, Thank you".  
Dean squinted his eyes once more and reached down to inspect Castiel's hand, only for Cas to pull it away.  
"Cas, stop being a kid and let me see" Dean said, looking up at Castiel. Castiel hesitated for a moment trying to play his pain off more, while distracted in thought Dean had grabbed his hand and was now examining it. His soft hands grazing over the now forming burn mark upon Castiel's hand gently, Castiel felt his face heat up slightly. Dean looked at his hand closer then let it go before looking at Castiel, only to see his face a slight shade of red.  
"You alright Cas? What happened now?" The Winchester asked, his voice full of concern at this point. Castiel shook his head, Dean opened his mouth to ask further questions but Castiel cut him off.  
"Pie!..."  
"What?.."  
"There's pie on the table.."  
Dean turns away and goes to the table and picks up the pie, unwrapping it carefully. The cold scent of baked cherries arousing his senses he practically moaned at the sweet scent. Making Castiel blush even harder then he already was, Dean turned around the pie held carefully in his hands, "Where did you get this beauty?" He asked amused. Castiel rubbed his arm sheepishly and bowed his head trying to hide his face from the eldest Winchester.  
"I.." he began, Dean raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer. Castiel got quiet, trying to find the courage to tell him the truth and soon enough, he found what he was looking for. " I made it.. myself, but Sam helped me". Dean now looked surprised at this answer, He pictured Castiel in the kitchen at the bunker fighting with dough, his brow furrowed as he put it in to the oven..His skin shining with a glint of sweat from the over heat of the oven. His bright blue eyes filled with a reflection of flame, the thought of Cas made his heart tighten.  
"Why did you decide and make this? Any reason?" Dean asked, trying to sound as Casual as possible and not seem nosy. Castiel lifted his head quickly, anxiety swimming through him. "No reason.." he answered, Dean could tell he was lying 

but he didn't wanna push it, but he'll admit that he was slightly disappointed in the answer he received. He set the pie on the dusty motel counter gently, not wanting to crack the crust.  
"Oh, Alright" Dean said. Castiel nodded, Dean nodded back and turned his back to Castiel to make his leave. "I might just have a slice later, it looks good" he spoke, his feet made the floor creak as he walked away. Dean made it to the exit of the kitchen almost around the corner before he felt a strong grip grab his sleeve, he turned his head to see Castiel looking him directly in the eyes, the blue in them almost shining a light from them. Dean swallowed and kept his cool, "You.." Castiel simply said. Those green emeralds burned in to his skin, the fire look of them making his skin shiver with pleasure. He played it off the best he could before Dean responded, "Pardon?" He asked. Castiel took a deep breath in through his nostrils and let it flow out slowly from his mouth.  
"The pie. I made it for you, I wanted it to be a surprise and from what I saw I achieved that " Castiel said quickly, Dean tensed slightly and so did Castiel. The air was thick between them, both of them holding their breaths afraid if one of them let's go the moment would end. That's the last thing Castiel wanted to happen, but it was too good to last sadly.  
Sam walked in on the event, seeing Castiel's hand now on Dean's shoulder his grip on his shirt still firm.  
"You both Alright?" Sam asked, now concerned checking to see if they had foughten or not, the question snapping both men back in to the real world making Castiel let Dean's shirt go and rubbed the back of his own neck shyly. Dean focused on something else and then looked at his brother, "Yeah we're good man..Just.. talking" Dean replied and walked off to the bathroom. Sam just have a suspicious look at his brother then shrugged it off and bid Castiel a good morning before continuing his morning leaving Castiel by himself.

Castiel looked at his hand where Dean has touched him, a airy feeling filling his stomach. Dean's touch was so gentle, he seemed to crave more and more throughout the day. Every little brush against the older hunter made Sparks fly between them it seemed, he loved the feeling of it. The feeling he got was like an addiction that he couldn't get rid of because of it being so strongly connected to him, the thought made a shiver dance down his spine.

Castiel craved those emerald eyes looking at him, the gentle touches even if they were unintentional. Castiel craved to hear his voice speaking to him, he didn't care what it was about. He could listen to that hunter speak all day if it were to come down to it, he sat thinking about these feelings carefully not knowing how to deal with them. He rested his head in his hand, his thoughts so deep it made him zone out completely

  
_Castiel ran a hand shakily up the elder Winchesters arm, his skin was warm and smooth to the point where his hand seemed to just glide. He felt small goosebumps form on the hunters arm at his gentle touches ever so slightly, a breath was released from the elder Winchester reacting to Castiel touches._  
_"Cas.." he breathed out, Castiel leaned in and placed light kissed on the hunters jawline his free hand running up under Dean's shirt, feeling the toned muscles bump against his fingers up to his smooth chest, the shirt wrinkling ever so slightly. This made Dean's breath hitch quietly, his body tensing. Castiel kissed all the way up to the corner of the corner of his lips not daring to go any further unless told otherwise. Dean looked down only to meet Castiel's eyes within his own, his blue eyes were full of love and want. He could only feel his body returning the feeling to Castiel. Dean lifted his hand and placed it on the side of Castiel's face, his thumb brushing back and forth on his cheek. He moved so he could capture the angels lips with his own, the kiss wasn't hungry at all. The kiss was long and sweet, like their bodies were dancing together perfectly. It lasted for what seemed like forever before Dean removed his lips from the angels, his thumb still brushing against Castiel's face lovingly. He looked back in to Castiel eyes before speaking to him._  
 _"Angel...My Angel" Dean told Castiel, the comment gave Castiel butterflies. Castiel simply leaned back in and placed one last kiss upon his hunters lips, pulling away after and smiling softly to him._  
 _"My hunter.." He replied quieter. And it simply made him melt..._

 

(I'll add more to this chapter soon)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, chapter 6 starts to get a little heated. The next chapter is the chapter you guys have been waiting for!

Daydreaming was uncommon for Castiel, being an angel and all. Catching him off his guard and distracting him from many of the important things he needed to keep a close eye on. For example, the burning bacon inthe pan on top the motel stove top. Causing smoke to flow in to the sensors of the firw alarm, the loud beeping noise from the machinery making castiel simply look up and stare at it with pure curiousity.   
"Why?..Are you yelling?" He asked, a million more questions filled his head as soon as he asked the first one. The now chared bacon upon the stove caught fire. A small flame spreading across the pan. Castiel looked at the fire, tilting his head, "If I'm correct, I believe that isn't good". But castiel had no clue how to stop it. So he grabbed a half empty beer bottle and poured it upon the fire, making the flame soar.   
Castiels eyes were the size of quarters, not from fear but from pure amazement. In the next room, Sam winchesters nostrils were burning. Seeking out the smell only to find one of gods children staring at a fire that could possibly kill himself and the eldest winchester, Dean. Running to grab several bottles if water from his duffle began, he then returned to the heated scene (Pun intended). Opening the water bottles caps and tossing them to the side not caring where they landed, pouring the water on the fire causing it to hiss loudly. Slowly the fire died out, Sam ran his fingers through his long hair relieved. Dropping the empty bottles he turned to Castiel in shock, but Castiel just stared back with amazement.  
"What happened?!" Sam asked, his voice filled with angered confusion. Castiel stepped back in defense, "it was only a fire Sam" he responded. Sams jaw dropped, he ran his hands along his face trying to calm down. He took a breath, letting it go as he looked at the ground.  
"Only a fire?" Sam questioned. The angel nodded, but before Sam could retort back the one and only Dean Winchester interrupted.  
"What happened? Smells like a bad bar fight in here" Dean asked.  
"I caused a fire, the food caught flame so I poured your old beer on it to try and soothe it" Castiel responded. Dean ran his hand across his mouth to hide his smile.   
"You know what,  speaking of beer lets head to the bar right down the street. We all could use it, before a big case like this we could loosen up" Dean suggested. Sam looked at his brother and sighed before agreeing lazily, walking off to grab their jackets. Leaving Dean and Castiel alone for a moment. Dean then went to grab his keys, spinning them on his ring finger before catching them and holding the soft metal in his palm.  
Castiel went and stood by the door, waiting for the brothers to finish grabbing what they needed. The two winchesters opened the door walking out, Castiel following closely behind. Shutting the door behind them they practically ran to the impala to get to the bar.

It was a short drive to the bar and parking, the three men walking in to the average sized building, Sam went to get drinks as Castiel and Dean went to find a table to sit at. Once seated, they sat in comftorable silence as thry waited for Sam.   
"Dean..This is, my first time at what you call a 'bar'" Castiel stated softly, Dean looked at him then grinned.  
"Well then, better make it a good expirience then" he replied. Castiel simply nodded, and leaned back against the seat. Letting the classic rock sing to him as Sam returned with three opened beers, Dean swooped his up and took a long drink from it. Sam mimicked his brothers action, Castiel picked up the bottle and took a sip.  
Dean put his bottle back on the table, it clinked gently. Sam kept his in his hand as well as Castiel, "Its not bad " Castiel told the brothers. Sam smiled and nodded, Dean raised his beer bottle to Castiel, "Preach" he mummbled satisfied.

The three men went through several bottled together, leaving Dean plastered and Castiel as well as Sam tipsy. Giggling fits errupting from them every now and them from just quiet glances. Castiel set his bottle down, smiling to himself.  
"One more drink?" Sam asked. Dean and 

Castiel cheering happily in response. Sam laughed and patted the table before going off to get more drinks.

Dean looked at Castiel, his eyes heavy from the alcohol. Castiel stared back at him, the small smile still painted upon his face.  
"C'mon...", Dean said raising himself from his seat, "Wanna show you around" he finished. Castiel followed his movement, getting up to follow him. Dean walked to a backroom that was filled with album covers on the walls from classic rock singers. Some albums were littered with faded signatures and others were unsigned.   
"This is my favorite room" Dean mummbled as Castiel studied the albums carefully.   
"I'm honoured that you gave me the privilege to see it" Castiel explained to Dean, his voice rough yet it sounded as smooth as Scotch.  
"Well, had to show my favorite room to my favorite person" Dean said looking over at Castiel, the angel returned the look back to Dean. The two men sat in loving silence, admiring the others company. A few moments passing by before Dean walked up to Castiel, placing his warm hand on the side of his face. His thumb caressing Castiels cheek softly, the two inched closer. Their breaths grazing eachothers faces gently, Castiels heart raced as he reached up to put his hand on the hunters chest gripping the soft material of his flannel.

"Dean.." Castiel breathed. Dean studied Castiels face, red grazing the angels face.  
"Cas.." Dean breathed back, then closing the distance between them. His lips now on Castiels, they were smooth in movement together. Their lips moving like a symphony with one another, and that symphony was a love song. Playing just for them, the kiss grew and so did their silent song. Dean pulling at Castiels bottom lip gently making Castiel groan quietly. Afterwards Dean pulled back gently, panting softly making quick eye contact with Castiel before continuing. Kissing along the angels jaw down to his neck, leaving dark hickeys every few kisses that lead to his collar bones. Castiel leaned his head to the side giving Dean more access to skin, leading to more marks.   
"you're mine, understand?" Dean told Castiel, alcohol wafting from his breath. Castiel nodded and leaned his head down to capture Deans lips with his own once more, giving Dean his turn to groan lovingly in to the kiss.

Dean pulled back for another moment, his panting now heavier. "When we get outta this jointvim gonna take care of you" Dean mummbled against castiels lips hungrily.   
"W-what about Sam?.." Castiel questioned.

"He can get his own room" Dean responded grinning.


End file.
